


Good Guy Bad Deal

by NurseStrangelove



Category: The Wire
Genre: F/M, Retcon, basically a fix it fic, but what if The Bad Thing didn’t have to happen, going against show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseStrangelove/pseuds/NurseStrangelove
Summary: Ziggy’s big deal goes bad, and you try to stop it from going even worse
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/OFC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Good Guy Bad Deal

Ziggy said this was going to be his biggest score yet. He also said that you had to be there to see it. “After this deal is done, I’m buying you something nice, taking you out to dinner, and fucking your brains out,” he said playfully before giving you a quick kiss. “Sounds like a pretty good deal to me baby,” you say before he gets out of the car and enters the shop. 

You sit there waiting for a few minutes thinking to yourself about how you hope this is the last time he deals with those people before hearing the front door of the shop slam closed and your boyfriend walking furiously back. He gets back in the car and before you can even say a word he puts his hands to his temples and says, 

“You need to get the fuck out of my car”

“Zig, what happened? Wha-“

“I said you need to GET THE FUCK OUT!”

He had never looked that angry before, and he especially never raised his voice like that to you. His eyes, clearly fighting back tears of frustration, had never looked so dark before. He turned away from you and put his head in his hands, pausing for a brief second.

“Babe, please tell me what happened. If it didn’t go well that’s okay,” you tell him gently. 

All you hear in response are soft weeps before a muffled, “Please, just go.”

You feel your heart break. You knew how much this meant to him, all of this really, and how this feels like a punctuation on a life of almost had its. You try to swing your arm around him for comfort, but he swats it away. 

Wiping the tears from his eyes he softly says, “Fine, stay if you want,” before reaching for the glovebox directly in front of you. 

He manages to open it up a few inches and see the shine of a new gun inside before you slam it back shut with your knee. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” you ask nervously. 

“I have to go back in there.”

“With what?”

“Y-you fuckin know with what, just let me fuckin get it!”

You keep your knee firmly placed against the glovebox.

“Zig I can’t let you do this. You don’t have to do this”

He backs off for a moment. 

“I do, you don’t understand. I need to make this right.”

He backs off further and you notice his body language becomes much less rigid, almost as if he’s collapsing in on himself. 

“I needed this to go right. I can’t fuck this up again,” he squeaks our before tears begin to roll down his face again. 

“If you’re about to do what I think you are,” you say inching closer to him, “you’re just gonna end up making things so much worse. I know you Zig, and maybe this whole gig just isn’t for you.”

That last sentence makes him collapse in to your arms as you hold him to your chest.

“Then what the fuck IS?” he asks looking up at you. You look into his eyes, eyes that have seen so much frustration and pain from living in a world he wasn’t fit for, and your heart can’t help but be filled with both love and ache. 

“I’m not sure, but I know that you’re good at a lot of different things, and I know that we can figure it out together.”

You bend down and give him a kiss on the forehead as you both just stay there for a moment, processing everything that had just happened in the passed few minutes, letting Ziggy cry with you.

After a couple of minutes, Ziggy sits back up and wipes the tears from his eyes. 

“Let’s go back home babe,” he says with one hand on the steering wheel, the other hand in yours. 

You smile and bring his hand to your mouth for a light kiss.

“I think that sounds perfect.”


End file.
